Wound closure involves the inward migration of epithelial and subcutaneous tissue adjacent the wound. This migration is ordinarily assisted through the inflammatory process, whereby blood flow is increased and various functional cell types are activated. Through the inflammatory process, blood flow through damaged or broken vessels is stopped by capillary level occlusion, whereafter cleanup and rebuilding operations may begin. Unfortunately, this process is hampered when a wound is large or has become infected. In such wounds, a zone of stasis (i.e. an area in which localized swelling of tissue restricts the flow of blood to the tissues) forms near the surface of the wound.
Without sufficient blood flow, the epithelial and subcutaneous tissues surrounding the wound not only receive diminished oxygen and nutrients, but are also less able to successfully fight bacterial infection and thus are less able to naturally close the wound. Until recently, such difficult wounds were addressed only through the use of sutures or staples. Although still widely practiced and often effective, such mechanical closure techniques suffer a major disadvantage in that they produce tension on the skin tissue adjacent the wound. In particular, the tensile force required in order to achieve closure using sutures or staples causes very high localized stresses at the suture or staple insertion point. These stresses commonly result in the rupture of the tissue at the insertion points, which can eventually cause wound dehiscence and additional tissue loss.
Additionally, some wounds harden and inflame to such a degree due to infection that closure by stapling or suturing is not feasible. Wounds not reparable by suturing or stapling generally require prolonged hospitalization, with its attendant high cost, and major surgical procedures, such as grafts of surrounding tissues. Examples of wounds not readily treatable with staples or suturing include large, deep, open wounds; decubitus ulcers; ulcers resulting from chronic osteomyelitis; and partial thickness burns that subsequently develop into full thickness burns.
As a result of these and other shortcomings of mechanical closure devices, methods and apparatus for draining wounds by applying continuous negative pressures have been developed. When applied over a sufficient area of the wound, such negative pressures have been found to promote the migration toward the wound of epithelial and subcutaneous tissues. In practice, the application to a wound of negative pressure, commonly referred to as vacuum assisted closure (VAC) therapy, typically involves mechanical-like contraction of the wound with simultaneous removal of excess fluid. In this manner, VAC therapy augments the body's natural inflammatory process while alleviating many of the known intrinsic side effects, such as the production of edema caused by increased blood flow absent the necessary vascular structure for proper venous return.
While VAC therapy has been highly successful in the promotion of wound closure, healing many wounds previously thought largely untreatable, some difficulty remains. Because the inflammatory process is very unique to the individual patient, even the addition of VAC therapy does not result in a fast enough response for closure of some wounds, especially when applied during the occlusion and initial cleanup and rebuilding stages. It is therefore a principle object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus whereby the known VAC therapy modalities are improved through controlled acceleration of the inflammatory response.
Additionally, and again at least partially attributable to the variance between patients, it is possible that a properly initiated inflammatory response may be taken too far, resulting in edema and pain. It is therefore another principle object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus whereby the known VAC therapy modalities are improved through controlled retardation of the inflammatory response.